helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Fukumura Mizuki
Category:Fukumura Mizuki Fukumura Mizuki Gallery is an forum page for the purpose of listing Fukumura Mizuki photos based on promotions and specific events.For more pictures, see Category:Fukumura Mizuki Images Singles Tikibunmizuki1.jpg|October 2014 (TIKI BUN) Fukumura323422.png|October 2014 (Mikaeri Bijin) Fukumura 56 sora.jpg|April 2014 (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe) Pb_fukumura.png|April 2014 (Password is 0) Fukumura55single.jpg|January 2014 (Egao no Kimi Taiyou sa) Mizukikimikawari.jpg|January 2014 (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai) File:1389016085-1555472632-o.jpg|January 2014 (What is LOVE?) wagamamamizuki.jpg|August 2013 (Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke) Gundanmizuki.jpg|August 2013 (Ai no Gundan) Mizukibrain.jpg|April 2013 (Brainstorming) Imageshwhgsruejn.jpg|April 2013 (Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai) Img20121212014338562.jpg|January 2013 WTTACMIZUKI1.jpg|October 2012 ONETWOTHREEMIZUKI1.jpg|July 2012 RENAIMIZUKI1.jpg|April 2012 PPUMIZUKI1.jpg|December 2011 MobekimasuMizuki.jpg|November 2011 Fukumura-mizuki6.jpg|September 2011 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!) mmNPzLnbXlm7rcal21-S3uZJz7k.jpg|September 2011 (Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!) Fukumura_Only_You.jpg|June 2011 MizuMaji.jpg|March 2011 Albums img20141029001127685.jpg|October 2014 Fukumuramizukialbum2014.png|March 2014 Xm08WMR.jpg|September 2013 Fukumura_01_img.jpg|September 2012 Fukumura-Mizuki-9999.jpg|October 2011 Concerts Fukumura Mizuki-492236.jpg|September 2014 Fukumura Mizuki-488111.jpg|September 2014 0000000026692.jpg|July 2014 Fukumay2014.png|May 2014 RTZ8afflkIcorD5p3iNRHwOsa70.jpg|March 2014 Tumblr n2lx7bwvY41qiapv1o2 500.jpg|March 2014 (~Evolution~) mizukigoisumode&de-hamix.jpg|January 2014 mizukigoodbye&hello.jpg|December 2013 Fukumurachance12345.png|September 2013 (~CHANCE!~) Imzbsjknsnsmage.jpg|July 2013 FukumuraYaon.jpg|May 2013 Fukumura11.jpg|March 2013 (Michishige☆Eleven Soul) Imagehsjwushddk.jpg|March 2013 (Hinamatsuri Festival) Imahejsnhge.jpg|January 2013 Imagesbdhduwodn.jpg|September 2012 (~Colorful Character~) Imagehshdhwjdmd.jpg|July 2012 Fukumuraharu.jpg|February 2012 (~Ultra Smart~) Fukumurafunky.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) Mizukiakibelieve.jpg|September 2011 (Ai BELIEVE) Mizuki.jpg|April 2011 (Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX) Events 8umvY07.jpg|October 2014 (MBS Otomatsuri 2014 "FINAL PARTY") G 8sFMbte22N2GRzG4vb4QfCaaI.jpg|August 2014 (Odaiba Shintairiku Mezamashi Live 2014) SIoIE4nf-K1q2MwXrkQZV33KqU4.jpg|December 2013 (Hello!Project FC Event 2013 ～Hello! Xmas Days♥～) mizukibirthday.jpg|October 2013 (Fukumura Mizuki & Kudo Haruka Birthday Event 2013) mizukirihooooo'sbirthday.jpg|May 2013 (Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~) BL9wfrEBZobKrKV3FV3mZV805lg.jpg|November 2012 (M-line Memory Vol.10) Sheiwosbrkleimage.jpg|November 2012 (Fukumura Mizuki & Iikubo Haruna Birthday Event ~Koukousei NIGHT!!~) gachikiramizuki.jpg|June 2012 (Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~) Mizuki9kifanclub.jpg|May 2012 (Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~) 3QSF6gn8IqDUw6xJj-M95mTb26k.jpg|January 2012 (Morning Musume 2012 Winter FC Event ~Morning Labo Ⅲ~) 111018 ir29 04.jpg|October 2011 (Morning Musume Niigaki Risa & Fukumura Mizuki Birthday Event) Theater Lindoumizukipng.jpg|2014 promoting LILIUM MupPr-4cQg ffoqWatoOH7SU-Vo.jpg|2013 promoting Gogakuyu Img20120610190154505.jpg|2012 promoting Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Imaghdhdkebfne.jpg|2011 promoting Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Television suugakumizuki.jpg|January 2012 CM Fukumura Mizuki-493247.jpg|October 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) SrNf6cZC_J5CKjHTSiUEsKbWxeo.jpg|May 2014 (Zenryoku Yasai Musume) Magazines tumblr_ng3p4nA96s1teaz25o3_1280.jpg|December 2014 (Young Gangan) Fukumag201444.png|October 2014 (Young Gangan) Fuku3444.png|September 2014 (Young Gangan) Fukumurajulymagazine.png|July 2014 (Photo Technic Digital) Fukumuraraymag.png|June 2014 (Ray) Zr9EH2LNHSeKXyM-XXPcfEIwg4A.jpg|June 2014 (UTB) F.png|May 2014 (Live Dam Express) Fukumuramagazine.png|Avril 2014 (Young Gangan) DbJBwZNNb1X6NDrO8TrgGUFUoio.jpg|February 2014 (Young Gangan) Fi-qOxZPY3r3T5EVS8IwmBAlsA.jpg|February 2014 (Rolling Stone Japan) K5LcXCP.jpg|January 2014 (BOMB) Mizukimag2014.jpg|February 2014 (Weekly Spa!) MizukimagazineG.jpg|December 2013 (Gravure The Television) Uv0NVXxPNH-xg8rtYIZ77pGoe80.jpg|September 2013 (Sugar & Spice) Fukumura Mizuki, Magazine-395657.jpg|July 2013 (Gravure The Television) Fukumura mizuki 443281.jpg|February 2011 Hello Pro Egg Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426771.jpg|2010 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426735.jpg|2010 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426766.jpg|March 2010 3083420095_1_3_SpXdK5ZM.jpg|March 2010 180px-Photo_fukumura02.jpg|March 2010 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426731.jpg|2009 Fukumura0409.jpg|June 2009 20110122-fukumura-mizuki-26.jpg|November 2008 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426726.jpg|2008 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426715.jpg|2008 Fukumura mizuki morning musume 426712.jpg|2008 Other b54dec48c9cfa0f63b87ded1d24bbd4e944efb3b.jpg|December 2014 (Profile Picture) Mizuki_1.jpg|January 2011 Morning Musume Debut Picture Picture_19.png|Fall 2010 (during 9th Generation audition) Mizukiisthechild.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki (Childhood) Fukumurayoung.png|Mizuki around age 7 See Also *Morning Musume Gallery